One Original Thing
by KSuzMil
Summary: Olivia has been searching for true love all her life. She's dated all sorts of guys. From Bad Boys to Doctor's. Her current relationship with Dr. Webber is very strained right now. Olivia had thought he would be her Prince Charming but could that guy be someone else? Someone from her past?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so this idea sort of came to me after I did a storyline like this on Facebook for RolePlay. Olivia is my favorite General Hospital character ever and I can't see her being with anyone else but Sonny! 3 Solivia 3 I don't know how long this story will be yet it all really depends on two things. One, how busy my life is. Two how many reviews I get and what they say. Well here is chapter one, it's just sort of an introduction and I'm sorry if the summary isn't very good they're not my specialty. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Olivia walked into General Hospital that night with a swing in her step and a smile on her lips. Steven had promised her that he would take her out to dinner since they hadn't spent much time together lately. She spotted Elizabeth at the desk in the middle of the main floor. Her grin grew wider as Elizabeth smiled and waved her over.

"Hey there" Elizabeth greeted her.

"Hey yourself" Olivia said.

"Well someone's in a good mood."

"You're right, I am." Olivia beamed.

"Would a certain brother of mine have anything to do with that?"

"He might have."

The two women laughed.

"He told me all about your dinner plans for tonight." Elizabeth said.

"Yes it will be the first date we've had since he got out of the hospital in March."

"And the fake wedding with the arrest that wasn't supposed to happen." Elizabeth added.

"Yeah those too." Olivia sighed.

"You know you and my brother have been through a lot, I'm so proud of you for sticking by him."

"Well thank you, I'm not gonna lie it hasn't been easy but I love him."

"And he loves you."

"Good to know." Olivia laughed.

"So have you two talked about having an actual wedding anytime soon?" Elizabeth asked picking up some file folders.

"No not really. To be totally honest with you Elizabeth we haven't talked much."

Elizabeth looked at Olivia, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I'm home Steve's working and when he's home I'm either working or he's sleeping."

"So what you're saying is you two are basically living like roommates instead of fiancé's?"

"Yeah pretty much. The only reason this dinner date is set up is because he sent me a text this morning and asked me."

"It sounds like you guys really need this night."

"We do and I hope we can get some things resolved."

"Well I'll go find the good doctor for you."

"Okay that'd be great thanks."

Olivia watched as Elizabeth disappeared down the hall. She felt her stomach turn. She was nervous. Not because they were going on a date but because she had a feeling Steven wouldn't be able to make it. He had canceled the last few dates because of work. Connie had suggested to Olivia that maybe he was having an affair but Olivia knew that wasn't true. Steven Lars Webber wasn't the kind of man to cheat on a woman. Olivia felt the knot in her stomach grow tighter when she saw Elizabeth appear again. She was alone and looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, my brother has to cancel."

"I knew it was too good to be true." Olivia huffed.

"He said he'd make it up to you."

"Yeah he's been saying that for weeks. Where is he now?"

"He's in his office about to perform a surgery."

"Well that patient will just have to wait a few minutes longer." Olivia hissed as she stormed down the hall to Steven office.

Olivia took a deep breath before she shoved open the door that said Dr. Steven Webber on the name plate. Steven sat there at his desk looking over some papers. His head shot up and he noticed Olivia standing there.

"Liv" He said

"You can save the I'm sorry speech for another time." She snapped.

"But I really am sorry Olivia, there's nothing I can do about this crazy work schedule of mine."

"No you're right you can't but that's the fourth date you've had to cancel in the past month."

"Olivia I'm a doctor I can't control what happens here,"

"Yes and I get that but it seems like ever since our fake wedding in March you've been so distant with me."

Steven stood up and walked over to her.

"Has it really been that bad?" He asked.

"Yes it has. I've been so lonely." Olivia chocked on the tears that began to fall.

Steven wiped them away as they fell one by one.

"Liv I'm so sorry I didn't realize you felt that way."

Olivia pulled away from him.

"Well I do." She cried.

"Hey Olivia calm down baby I promise I'll fix it."

"Just another promise you won't be able to keep."

"Olivia you're being difficult."

"No I'm being reasonable Steve. A relationship takes two people to make it work and this one has only had one person keeping it above the water."

"What are you saying Olivia?"

"I'm saying that you need to get on board with me before we sink for good."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum? The job or you?"

"No, I'm just saying you should try a little harder to make me feel important."

"I think I know what's going on here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not like those bad boys you've been with in the past and lately you think I've been acting like them and you're scared this relationship will fail like all your others."

Olivia stared at him with wide eyes, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think I'm scared this relationship is gonna end, just like all my others? Are you saying I can't stay committed?"

"No Liv that's not what I meant."

"Oh I think it is. You know what you obviously need some time to think and I'm gonna give it to you." Olivia said opening the door.

"Olivia don't leave"

"No I think I should. There's a table at the Metro Court with my name on it." She said slamming the door in his face.

Elizabeth stood behind one of the computers in the center of the main floor. She looked up when she heard heels fastly approaching. She saw Olivia, her eyes were red like she'd been crying and from the expression on her face she didn't look too pleased.

"Olivia" She called.

Olivia didn't stop; she just headed straight for the elevator.

"Olivia!" Elizabeth called running after her.

Olivia spun around, "You can tell your brother that he'll be coming home to an empty house, if he even comes home at all." She hissed walking into the elevator.

"Olivia what happened?" Elizabeth asked quickly, knowing her time was limited.

"He'll tell you." Olivia said just as the elevator doors slid closed.

Olivia sighed, she was finally alone. She pulled her phone from her purse and scrolled through her contacts.

Carly, she was a friend but Olivia needed someone who knew her better.

Connie, her cousin; the one Olivia would usually call at a time like this but she wanted someone even better than Connie.

Dante, her son, Olivia couldn't bother him with her guy troubles.

Elizabeth, well she was defiantly out of the question.

Lulu, the kind sweet caring daughter in-law that Olivia loved. But even sweet Lulu wasn't right for this situation.

She continued scrolling until she came to the "S" section. Her heart stopped when she came to a certain name.

Sonny. Olivia shoved her phone back in her purse once the elevator doors opened. She took a deep breath as she walked out of the hospital. Where would she go? She hadn't really thought about that when she made that threat about leaving Steven just minutes earlier. She felt a lump start to form in her throat. She got into her car slamming the door and locking it.

"Pull yourself together Olivia." She snarled to herself.

She turned the key in the ignition and began to drive. It looked as if she would spend her night wondering the streets of Port Charles. The tears fell as she drove, Olivia rarely ever cried but when she did it meant something. She drove around for about an hour before she made an unexpected stop. She found herself in the driveway at Greystone, or in other words where Sonny lived. What was she doing here? Could Sonny of all people be the right person for her to talk to? After all, the man wasn't the greatest at relationships. Olivia clutched her purse tight as she walked up the long driveway to the large wooden door. She noticed the lights were on in the downstairs living room, which meant he was home. There were no other cars in the driveway so Olivia hoped he didn't have company. Slowly raising her right fist, Olivia pounded on the door. She waited a few moments before the door swung open.

"Olivia" Sonny gasped surprised to see her.

Olivia looked at him and the tears flooded out of her eyes like a waterfall. She threw her ams around Sonny.

"Whoa" He exclaimed catching her in a hug.

He felt her hold him tight as he closed the door and locked it.

"Hey hey I'm here." He whispered stroking her hair gently.

Sonny held her tighter as he felt her shake and listened to her uncontrolled sobs. He had a feeling she wasn't going anywhere, which only meant one thing, she was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/NL:****_ Here is chapter two! I hope you like it. I believe that it is one of my best works. :) _**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

**_-KSuzMil _**

Sonny clutched the glass of ice water as he carried it into the living room. After Olivia had barged into his house and threw herself at him he had managed to calm her down and sit her on the couch. Now she still sat there with a box of tissues on the coffee table waiting for him to come back.

"Here you go" Sonny handed her the glass.

"Water?" Olivia questioned taking it from him.

"Are you telling me you want a drink?" Sonny questioned sitting down next to her.

"Yeah but I probably shouldn't so it's better if I just stick with this." She said sipping her water.

"Now" Sonny began, grabbing his glass of scotch, "are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"No" Olivia said drinking the water once more.

"Olivia, I know that our relationship is a good one but I also know that it's not perfect to the point where you come over and cry in my arms. Something drove you to this breaking point and you're gonna tell me what it is."

Olivia watched as his eyes got soft, she knew he cared but what she didn't know was how to tell him.

"Olivia please you know you can tell me anything." Sonny pleaded. Olivia sighed placing the empty glass on the table, "Sonny I think there's been a mistake." She said.

"What do you mean now?"

"I'm sorry I troubled you." Olivia said standing up.

Sonny stood too, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home" She lied.

Sonny studied her carefully, "No you're not." He said.

"Okay fine you caught me, I'm not going home." She laughed.

"Well then you're staying here until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Steve" She whispered.

"You mean the good doctor screwed up?"

Olivia could see that he was enjoying this, "Sonny it's not funny."

"Who's laughing?"

"You are on the inside."

"No I wasn't no what did he do to you?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this it's stupid and you shouldn't have to hear my sob story." She said siting on the couch.

Sonny sat next to her and took her hands, "No I know I don't have to hear it but I want to."

Olivia felt a shiver run down her spine as her hands rested in his.

"Ever since our fake hospital wedding things have been off." She said standing up again.

"Off how?"

Olivia took a few steps into the middle of the room to distance herself from Sonny. She continued to talk with her back toward him.

"He's cancelled every time we try to make plans."

"Why does he have something better to do?"

"He says he has to work." -++

+"But you don't believe him?'

"No I do it's just . . . he could take some time off."

Sonny heard her voice crack and he knew she would start to cry again any moment.

"Well maybe uh maybe he's lying to you?"

"No he wouldn't!" She cried spinning around to face him.

"Hey Liv just calm down" Sonny said standing up.

"Connie already accused him of cheating! What is it with you people there's more to life than having an affair!"

"I never said anything about Steve cheating on you Olivia."

"No you didn't but you were implying it." She huffed.

"Okay fine so what if I was?"

"Sonny I don't mind this very funny at all." She poured herself a glass of scotch.

Sonny watched as she consumed the liquor in one hard gulp.

"Getting drunk isn't gonna help you with anything." He warned her.

"Do I look like I give a damn at this point?" She hissed pouring another glass.

Sonny knew he should stop her but he couldn't resist the thought of having a drunk Olivia on his hands. Especially considering how single and lonely he was.

"Hey pour me another" He said raising his own shot glass.

Olivia picked up the bottle and poured the liquor into Sonny's glass.

"There you go" She laughed falling down on the couch beside him.

Sonny smiled watching her sipping the alcohol on his couch.

"You know" She said "I just want a good healthy relationship. Just once I'd like to have one original thing in my life."

Sonny looked at her, "You're saying you want something original? Like unique?"

"It'd be nice" She replied taking another drink.

Sonny placed his glass on the coffee table and leaned in closer to Olivia.

"I can give that to you" He whispered.

"I've been with you Corinthos, you're old news." Olivia informed him.

"That was the old Sonny Corithos, you haven't been with the new and improved one."

He whispered leaning in even closer.

Olivia leaned back distancing herself from Sonny. She was now laying on the couch and he was hovering close above her. Olivia could feel his warm breath on her face. This caused her body to tingle and the shot glass fell from her hands shattering on the wood floor.

Sonny looked down at her, she began to laugh at the sound of the breaking glass.

"You're gonna pay for that you know" He smiled at her.

"I don't owe you a damn thing/" Olivia giggled.

"Oh I think you do'

Sonny bent a kissed her.

It was gentle at first but as time went on the two grew rougher with each other. Olivia's hands gripped Sonny's shoulders firmly, making sure he wouldn't pull away. She felt his lips me down and plant a trail of kisses along her jaw line. He knew her weak spot and Sonny smiled against her skin the closer he got to it. Once he reached her midriff Olivia gasped.

"No"

"Don't fight it Liv" He whispered.

Olivia tried to reply but Sonny cut her off with another kiss from his irresistible lips.

Sonny's right hand moved along her back until it reached the buttons on the back of her dress. He carefully pulled the first once loose and started on the second one.

"Wait" Olivia stopped him,

"Liv?" He questioned looking down at her.

"Please take me upstairs."

He saw the pleading look in her sad eyes. He couldn't resist.

Sonny stood up and pulled Olivia into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands laced around his neck. He smiled as he carried her up the stairs with her head resting on his shoulder. Sonny kicked the door open to his bedroom and closed it just as fast. He layed Olivia on the bed and continued to pull off her dress. She gasped as he kissed her bare skin after the dress hit the floor. Olivia took this as an opportunity to take matters into her own hands. Her hands found the buttons on his shirt and ripped them open as she fast as her fingers would let her. Her hands delicately grazed his muscular chest, she had missed him. Her lipes kissed his shoulder down to where he had his tattoo on his arm.

"Sonny . . . Sonny . . . Sonny . . . "she continued to whisper.

Sonny held her close to his body as he unhooked her bra. He kissed her right shoulder as the strap began to fall off. Olivia felt the electricity shoot through her body. It was like she had been frozen for so long and now Sonny was here melting everything away. She dug her nails into his back as she clung to him. Sonny flinched at her sharp nails but knew she was only doing it to be possessive. He gently bit her bra strap and pulled it off her body with his teeth.

"Huh" Olivia gasped as the cool night air flooded to her exposed chest.

"Shh" Sonny whispered placing his arms around her.

Olivia lay there, her bod almost completely exposed. Exposed to this man. This man whom she shared so much with over the years. This man had been a friend, a lover and an enemy all in one to her. Now Olivia clung to him like he was all she had in the world. His skin against her skin, his lips all over her body and his arms tight around her. Olivia knew she had missed him, she just wasn't aware of how much until now.

_**THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER TEH UPDATES COME! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I am deeply sorry for the long waits in between chapters! Please forgive me loves! As always please remember if there are spelling errors I will fix them at some point. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**I cannot stress enough how much they make my day. **_

_**Also, from now on I will try to have a Readers Question for you to weigh in on the story at the end of each chapter. **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

The spring air was warm and crisp the next morning. Filling Port Charles with a warm and summer feeling. The sunlight beamed down on the trees giving them that green glow that they needed. There was not a cloud in sight; the deep blue sky pierced the morning air. The wind was a gentle breeze passing through a few leaves every now and then. In a place this quite on such a beautiful morning you would think the residents were at peace with on another. Well you would be most wrong. On one side of Port Charles sat Dr. Steven Webber in his office at General Hospital. He clutched his cell phone in one hand and his morning coffee in the other.

He had left her seven messages between last night and this morning. Each time her phone going straight to voice mail. When he had finally made it home last night Olivia was nowhere to be found in the apartment they shared. That began his long night of loneliness wondering where his fiancé was or who she was with. What was she doing? Was she safe? So many questions and no way to answer them.

"Hi you've reached Olivia Falconeri, leave a message!" Her voicemail rang in his ears.

"Hey Liv, it's me again I really wanna talk to you. I'm sorry and I love you. Call me back please." He left message number eight.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in Liz!" He called.

On que his sister entered the office slowly shutting the door behind her.

"You look like hell" she remarked "I guess this means she hasn't called back yet huh?"

"No and I have no idea where she is. It's making me nervous."

"Calm down, Olivia is a tough woman she's fine on her own."

"I know but I just wish I knew where she was."

"Did you try the Metro Court?"

"Yeah Carly said she hasn't been there."

"What about Dante or Connie?"

"I don't think she'd go to her son for something like this and I ran into Connie earlier. She hasn't seen her."

"Hmm that's strange. Where else would she go?" Elizabeth wondered.

On the other side of town in a very large mansion two people lay close in a king sized bed. Curled up with each other, tangled in silk sheets and feather pillows on a plush mattress. The bedroom door was shut and tightly locked. The curtains however were wide open allowing the mooning sunshine to flood the room.

Olivia groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. She quickly closed them again, wincing at the brightness. She snuggled back down under the covers, too comfortable and warm to get up and great the day. She lay there for a few more seconds before she felt an arm drape over her waist. It began to push her backwards until her bare back collided with a muscular chest.

"Good morning Liv" a voice whispered in her ear.

Olivia froze. She suddenly remembered what she had done the night before. She shot up and looked around the room. Sure enough she was in the master bedroom at the Corinthos mansion.

"Oh my god" She groaned.

"Olivia" Sonny sat up next to her.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew what he had done to her the night before. Olivia quickly got out of the bed taking the comforter with her. She began to scan the room searching frantically for her clothes.

Sonny watched her as she quickly dressed with shaking hands. "Olivia" He said again.

She was not looking at him. She couldn't. Not after what the two of them had done. What he had done to her.

Olivia unlocked the door and hurried down the stairs. She found her purse on the coffee table in the living room. She headed to pick it up but her high heels crunched something on the ground. Olivia gasped as she glanced down. There was broken glass on the ground with what looked like alcohol.

"Oh" Olivia sighed bending down to pick up the pieces. She carefully placed the shattered glass in the plan of her hand.

Sonny came down the stairs and spotted Olivia on the ground in the living room.

"Just leave it." He said walking toward her.

Olivia tensed as she heard him approach. She stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Sonny sighed and followed her "Olivia"

She threw the broken glass away. Olivia turned to go back into the living room but her body collided with Sonny's. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into him. Olivia wanted to fight it but she hugged him tightly.

"Last night was wonderful" Sonny whispered.

Olivia felt the tears form in her eyes. They began to silently fall down her cheeks. She knew it was true. Last night really was wonderful. She had enjoyed every second of it. She wished they could stay there in that moment forever. It was nice being away from everyone in the rest of the world for a while. Sonny smoothed her hair as she cried on his shoulder.

Olivia jumped as she heard her phone ring from in the living room.

Sonny's lips were all over her neck now.

"Don't answer that." He breathed against her skin.

"No no no no" She said quickly pulling away from his grasp. Olivia ran into the living room and grabbed her phone from inside her purse.

STEVE the caller ID said.

Sonny glanced over her shoulder at the phone. Once he saw who was calling he placed a hand on Olivia's back. He felt her shiver at his touch but she didn't pull away.

"Hello" She said her voice shaky.

"Olivia" Came Steve's frantic voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me" She said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes yes I'm fine."

"Oh thank God I've been worried all night. Where are you?"

Olivia felt her heart sink at his question. She turned on her heel to face Sonny. She took a deep breath.

"I'm fine really. I'm at Sonny's."

"Sonny's?"

She could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Yes I really needed time to think so he let me stay here."

"Well at least let me come get you."

"No thanks I have my car. I'm on my way out now."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble Liv."

"Yes I'm fine. I'm going home I'll see you later."

She said and quickly hung up.

Sonny saw the expression on her face. She had a crazed look in her beautiful eyes.

"You know it's strange" She said.

"What is?"

"Well the second I told him I was here he was willing to drop everything and come take me home." She said.

"Could it be possible that he's jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" "

"You and me Olivia"

"Hold on a minute Sonny, there is no you and me."

"Are you sure because by your actions last night I'd say you want there to be."

"I'm sorry I should never have come here." She said picking up her purse and starting for the door.

"Olivia!" Sonny called.

She stopped with her hand squeezing the door knob. She listened.

"If you walk out that door-"

She spun around with tears in her eyes. "What you'll cut me off?'

Her question caught her off guard.

"I was going to say you'd be making a huge mistake but if you'd rather I cut you off I can do that too."

"It wouldn't be the first time." She muttered.

"What did you say?" Sonny raised his voice.

"Sonny I'm sorry" Olivia put her hands up as if she actually feared him.

"If it's anyone's fault for how lonely you've been it's yours!' He shouted.

Olivia stood there staring at him.

"How can you be so cruel? You haven't even managed to keep a woman for more than a year!"

Now they were even.

"Well since we're talking about relationships I'm not the one who preys on men as old as my son!"

That hurt, deep.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't have a different woman in my bed every night!"

"They were only there because the one I wanted kept pushing me away!" Sonny shouted his voice shaking the walls.

"Oh come on Sonny you and I both know that's not true."

"It isn't?"

"No it isn't because if you really wanted me that much you wouldn't have chosen my cousin. You wouldn't have left Bensonhurst and you wouldn't have let me last as long as I did with Johnny!"

Sonny walked over to Olivia and grabbed her wrists, pulling her into him.

"I made a huge mistake not telling you how I felt when we were kids." He admitted.

"I did too." She nodded.

"We both did but now we have a second chance Liv and we gotta take it."

"I can't" She said moving her finger with her engagement ring on it.

"Who are you kidding Olivia? Webber obviously doesn't give a damn about you or he'd be over here right now."

Olivia pulled away from him and opened the front door.

"All this talk about mistakes has made me realize that I made one last night. And I need to fix it." She said before slamming the door.

_**READERS QUESTION **_

_**Should Olivia stay and fix things with Steve or should she start something new with Sonny? **_

_**PLEASE ANSWER! **_


End file.
